Hurt
by hellorea
Summary: Complete. Yuffie and Vincent express feelings. First Lemon don't hate. 2nd chapter might get a re-write I'm not really happy with it. But, here it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FFVII. Though taking a few of the yummy men would be kind of fun!  Hee. This is my second fan fiction, so once again… no flames please. Sorry if some characters seem out of character. Still trying...**

**Adult content and violence. You have been warned. Lemon was going to be a one shot, but I wanted to get it out before tomorrow. I dunno why… but here is part one. Part two will be out tomorrow. I promise. Along with two new selections from my other works. I've been a busy bee the past few days and just been needing some sort of an outlet. So here goes…**

A small crumpled form of the ninja was left by the dirt path, discarded like yesterdays trash and yet all she thought was this was not such a pleasant way to start a weekend. A few hours have gone by since Vincent found her letter stating her intent to go further up the mountain by herself for some special materia. He cursed himself under his breath while he moved with cat-like abilities letting his legs and heart lead him to where he thought the girl might be. Hoping to the gods above, praying that he would not reach her too late, not again... Didn't she know that the mountains alone were dangerous, let alone to a female with out an escort? Why did she always have to prove to herself and others that she was just as tough as the rest of them? Why? If things were easier, if she was a little bit more softer he would not be in this place franticly looking for her. No, if she was even a little bit softer he doubts that he would have any sort of feelings towards her.

There she was curled in what looks like a little ditch off the dirt road leading up the mountain with tracks all around her. Not animal tracks, footprints of humans... He so wanted to go to her, but he could not let his guard down for a second of he would not be able to get both of them out of here alive. '..._not like this, please gods, Leviathan, anyone, please do not take her away from me...'_

He moved quicker shifting his feet in the undergrowth of the trees around him, carefully making sure that he kept off the sticks and dry leaves. A brief survey of the nearby areas gave no signs that anyone else but them were here, which meant one thing... they had what they wanted and left her for death. But death will not come for her, not if he could help it. He _will_ save her. He has too. So many things left to say, conversations postponed due to a battle needing to be fought. Words left to say to sum up the way that he just could not live without her. So much left unfinished and for once he _wants_ get his happy ending.

"Yuffie? Yuffie?" He tried to wake her carefully, but he was starting to get frantic by the second.

"Yuffie. Yuffie?!" He practically screamed down to her while those wonderful storm colored eyes fluttered before gazing up at him.

"Vincent?" She meekly said trying to focus those grey onto red but failing.

"Yes. What happened?"

"Four guys..." She muttered before wincing holding her hand to the red stain on her chest. His eyes widen while she whispers.

"Caught..." _Breathe. Breathe. Wince. Gasp._ "...me off guard." Vincent holds his breath for what is to come willing his hands to move and take a look at the wound under her shirt gold claws rip the thin material while he stares down. Three long gashes across her right side starting near her collar bone and ending just shy of her navel, three deep slits showing fatty tissue of her still developing breast and pearl white tips of her rib cage. Vincent lets out a grunt upon seeing the wound while his hands fumbles into his pocket pulling out his mastered cure materia. "Could have..." She breathes in slow hallow breaths now, moist from most likely a punctured lung. "...just asked me..." _Breathe. Breathe. Gasp. Wheeze._ "to take off... my clothes..." Well at least she was coherent, or so it would seem.

"Cure3" He whispers to the green orb while it works as best as it can. He knows that if she wants to make it she needs to get to a hospital fast, but if he can heal some of it now it could save her some discomfort in the move.

"I...finished them off..." _Breathe. Breathe._ "But not before they got a good hit in..." She winces at the newly exposed flesh.

"My apologies, Yuffie. I have to." He says trying to hold back the panic in his voice while she stares up into him. '_Where are the bodies?'_ He wonders while she gasps and shakes in his grasp. Then that's when he sees them...

Four bodies lay not even ten feet away from them a few of them missing various limbs or even a head. He glances once more to survey that they are all indeed dead but notices one still twitching. Vincent raises Death Penalty without thinking and stares down before silently placing a bullet into his brain. Red splashes with grey matter squirt out the back of a very big hole while the man jerks violently before rolling to a side and stays down. '_Good._' She raises a bloody hand up to him and turns him so that he can face her.

"Knew you'd come for..." She blinks trying to form the next words carefully.

"Always." He ends it and never before has he ever meant something in his whole life then that simple word. Packing gauze pads into the somewhat healing wound. His cure only worked by lightly fussing the flesh together again, she would still need stitches, antibiotics and rest before she would recover. First aid kits always came in handy when she wanted to take these long weekends into the mountains to discover new and improved materia, so right now he is thankful that he always kept it on his person.

She blinks a few more times before they roll back up into her head.

"Yuffie... Yuffie! Stay with me, Yuffie" He calls to her while picking her up bridal style and running through the trees like a bat out of hell.

"Hn..." She replies before looking back up at him. "Vincent..." Isn't going into shock wonderful, she couldn't feel anything below her neck right about now.

"Does it hurt?" He asks.

"What hurt?" She replies. No, this isn't good. He runs faster.

"How about now?" He says.

"Hn. No..." She replies. Not good at all. He races through the wilderness weaving out of trees not even giving them a second glance. His red eyes locked onto her grey ones while he tries to continue their conversation as he nears the hospital.

"Just stay with me, Yuffie" He begs her. "Please, stay with me."

"Always, Vinnie..." With that her eyes roll back into her head and she fades into darkness.

--

Five days later she awakes to a strange white room. Eyes take a while to focus while she tries to rub them only to get her left hand caught on something.

"What the...?" _Tug. Tug. 'Ow.'_ She whimpers noting the sharp pain in her left hand. "Oh..." She finally realizes that she is hooked up to an IV unit. "Well, fuck."

"Took the words out of my mouth." A low voice echoes around the room while she shudders. Only one man could make her feel terrified and aroused at the same time and that was Vincent Valentine.

"What...happened?" She asks quietly rubbing her eye with her other hand.

"You were attacked. I found you and brought you here." She nods before sitting up only to be pushed back down gently by him. "Lay still. The doctor will be in awhile. If you tear another stitch they will not let you go home soon."

"Define awhile." She grumbles. Waiting was never Yuffie's strong features, taking turns, waiting in line, pretty much anything that was not 'go go go' was not for her. Ten minutes roll around, then another five more, and another five more then another five more when finally the doctor comes in only a hour after Yuffie Kisaragi woke up, though by this point Vincent is already having his hands full trying to keep the ninja on the bed and not getting dressed.

"Hello Doctor Lee." Vincent speaks letting his eyes glare at Yuffie hoping to keep her still with a look, doubtful, but it was at least worth a try.

The doctor gave a nod before eyeing up the young lady. "Good morning, Miss Kisaragi. I am Doctor Lee and I have been taking care of you..."

"Yeah that's great. So when can I blow this popsicle stand? Hn?" Eyebrows up hands crossed over chest sternly, or well... as sternly as she can being as her arms simply have to hover over her body and the motion to move those arms hurt more then anything.

"At least another night, though I would prefer if you would stay at least two." She states before clicking her metallic pen and going back to writing down notes on her chart.

"Pfft. Like _that_ is gonna happen. Come on Vince. Let's blow this joint." She coos before flopping those legs over the sides and grabbing the bar to hoist herself up.

"Yuffie." He states letting everything he needs to say in that one word. She gets it. She always did. Weird how that was, like they are some how connected on some other frequency or something.

"No, Vincent. I am _not_ staying any more than I have too. I'm up and able to mo-" She shot up and her legs quake at the sudden weight of her not yet used to carrying her just yet. _BONK!_ Her head meets with the metal bar on the other side of the bed as she tumbled back into the sheets. Paper gown slides up reveling nothing underneath while Vincent coughs some and turns his head away catching the slight peep show she didn't mean to give. "Ooops." She grumbles from her place back on the bed while hands smooth out the wrinkles of her gown and go back to their starting positions. Oh yes, she will be trying this again.

"Miss Kisaragi, this wouldn't be the best time to test your body right now. You need to rest and recover. That wound was a killing shot and you are lucky that Vincent was around to save you."

"I'm always lucky to have him around, _doctor_" She snarls back adding a bit of a bite to the word doctor. Psh, she didn't look like any doctor that she knew. Doctors are suppose to be old, wrinkly, and smelly. At least, that was almost every single doctor she ever went too was. Not this tall blonde bombshell in fuck me heels. No, defiantly not any doctor that _she_ would go too. Storm grey eyes glared at the woman at her bed side and noting how close contact she was to _her_ partner. No, Yuffie Kisaragi did not like how close _Doctor_ Lee was standing by Vincent, not one bit. Oh that jealousy bug just so happens to come at the oddest times. With Shelke... With that waitress... With that other girl... and the other one... and the other one after that. But, ever so mopey Vincent never noticed anyone, never noticed any girl a side for the close net of friends, herself included.

"Vincent. I'm leaving. With or without your help." With that she hauls herself up onto her once nimble feet and pulls the IV out of her hand. '_Though with your help means that I at least will be dress somewhat normal..._'

"Miss Kis-"

"Call me that again and I swear I _will_ stab you with that pen of yours."

"..." The horrid doctor blushes and leaves quicker than lightening.

"Yuffie." He says to her nearing her letting hands hover around her should she need him.

"Save it Valentine. I'm not staying here anymore than I have too."

"But, Yuffie..."

"No."

"Fine." He sighs before finally giving in. His one weak spot will always be her. He just can't help it and not cave when she pushes him. "I'll agree to this on one condition."

"Name it."

"You dress yourself."

"What?!" She didn't think of that one. Pain erupted when she simply got up from the bed and she really didn't want to think about bending down for underwear let alone socks. She whines some before trying to think up a way out of this ruse.

"How about this..."

"No, Yuffie. You cannot barter out of this one."

"You didn't even hear me out."

"I know you..."

"Pssh. Just listen will you? God, you can be a pain in my ass sometimes, Valentine." She pokes him in the chest to make her point known.

"Fine." He caves once more.

"How about I get assistance for dressing, buuuut..." She continues rolling her eyes when he starts to say something. Her hands shoot up and cover his mouth while she finishes the rest. "I take it slow for a week." She grins. Bet he didn't think about what she would do when she got home, huh?

"Agreed." He simply says before turning to go get the nurse.

"Where you going?"

"To get the nurse." He simply states wondering why she had a death grip on his arm all of a sudden.

"Nooo. That will take forever. I want out of this jailhouse, _now._"

"How are you going to..."

"You."

"What?"

"You are going to help dress me, Vinnie." She chuckles some before wincing at the sudden pain.

"I...can't..."

"Sure you can. Just help me put on my clothing. You did remember to grab another shirt right? I am betting some gil on the fact that they shredded my shirt even more when they got me in here."

"Just let me get Tifa." He asks.

"Is she in the hospital?"

"No, she is at home."

"No can do. Not waiting. Hurry up Vincent I'm not waiting any longer so either you start putting clothes on me or I'm just simply going to strip right here then you will have to deal with a naked Yuffie Kisaragi." Brow wiggle to add to the joke while she rolls her shoulders some letting the thin cloth drape just on her frame. Sun kissed flesh showed more while the paper gown just barely hung onto bony shoulders. Vincent had to take a deep breathe and try to remember other things, anything other than the sight of a naked Yuffie in front of him.

He quickly scrambles for clothing while she just stands there sturdy like a tree, or he hopes she is. He grabs the paper bag that Tifa brought over with fresh clothing and weapons newly cleaned. Hey he had to have something to do to past the time. He has never dressed anyone so he doesn't know the first thing to do. Panic starts in him, or was it something else. Maybe it was the fact that within the last six days she nearly died twice, did she not notice the burns from the AED?

"Yuffie, I do not think that I am able to do this."

"Not think. Just do." How very Yoda of her she was, yes. She slides back onto the bed and lets those long legs dangle off the side of the stiff mattress.

_'Cid in the hot springs. Naked. With Cloud, and Rude, and Reno. Cold water. Math equations. The square root of pi? The last book that I read.'_ He gulps again before moving to place the black underwear on. Slipping her feet into them and sliding them up her calves letting a few finger tips graze the back of her thighs. Heat fills the room and his pants get just a tid bit more uncomfortable. '_More things that I'm not turned on by. Cid and Barret mud fighting. Cloud in a dress. Cloud in a swimsuit barely there letting the world see all his..'_ Okay... the moment has past while he stops moving his hands up her legs.

"Why Vincent are you blushing?"

He clears his throat and looks her dead in the eyes. "Can you pull them up the rest of the way?" He asks ignoring her comment as best as he could.

"Can you hold me up?" She smiles sweetly this time milking the moment for all it was worth. Can't say that she did not enjoy his hands on her legs even if it was for a few seconds she would live a lifetime in those few seconds that he touched her in any way. Vincent simply nodded going back to his monosyllabic ways grunting a yes while he pulled her up quickly while her hands worked pulling those past thighs. Finally one part of her was covered he could rest somewhat better. Though she still was in a paper gown and it was cold in the room...

Gentle this time he places her back down on the bed moving to grip her shorts from the bag and working her feet into the holes. He could feel her eyes on him as he shifted up sliding those into place but for this time she stood up on her own letting him cover her delicious rump. He was in complete terror not wanting to show any sort of signs that he thought of her in any other way than a friend, a partner, or companion. He partly wanted it to be done and over with while the other side of him wanted to be the one to take its time with her. Placing kisses on legs and thighs, stomachs and shoulders... pretty much anywhere just as long as it was _her_ body.

Yuffie however, was having the time of her life. Not every day she has a beautiful man dressing her, making her very skin hum with his slight contact. Hell, it was Vincent... her heart always went crazy when he would enter the room. For five years she pined for him, moving from just a simple crush to full out madly in love with him. The last three years she kept it tightly under lock and key, wishing for a day when he would finally break free of his dead lovers hold, wishing for the day would come when he would confess his true feelings for her.

She knew, how she could not know his reaction to her. Yuffie spent a lifetime, or so it would seem, memorizing that face, etching every single feature to memory, imprinting his tender tones into her mind wanting to find the day when he would look at her like she was his world... but, now it was more of a primal lust. Not love like she craved so she would not offer herself up on a plate... just yet. Where there was lust there also could be love. She figured out long ago the reaction of a man to a nearly naked female. Though, thankfully she never had a chance to test out that experience. Yuffie was rather content with that though. If she could not have her first time be with the man she was so hopelessly in love with then she would make do without it.

Tifa has tried to explain the birds and the bees to her when she was 16, only to find out that it was rather late in the game. Hey, not like she got around or anything. Just noticed the fact that more and more guys started to pay attention to her once breasts showed up and those long legs filled out to complete the curves.

Shorts were on now all that was left was her shirt. Bandages from breasts to ribcages were still tender and he really did not want to damage her anymore than she already was. He slipped the tank up and over her head and helped place her arms inside the holes like a toddler. She might complain later, but still the fact was that he wasn't done and she just wanted more time with him on her body.

"Finished." He said while she opened her eyes not realizing how close he came to her. If she leaned further in she was sure that she could kiss him... She could feel the pull of his lips enticing her to fall, but once she got the courage to move he leaned back and helped her up out of bed.

"Let's go home, hn?" She squeaks while he leans forward to scoop her back up into his arms and exit out of the room's window. Neither wanted to chase down the doctor for dismissal forms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Contains lemon. So if you don't like reading about sex then do not read. It's my first lemon, be gentle.**

**It's still a writing curve for me. I swear the more I write the more I will get better. Aside for the lack of grammar. Yeah, I suck at that. :[**

They got home in what felt like seconds. To each other it felt like a lifetime with their arms around each other, but in reality it was only about fifteen minutes later. Up the stairs and into her own room, Vincent figured that she would be more comfortable if she was surrounded by her own things and in her bed… not like he would invite himself to hers anytime soon. But the thought did cross his mind on the way over.

Tifa tried to get a peek at the weaken ninja but fell silent from the down right glare that he gave her. Oh, if looks could kill. She thought. She just wanted to see for herself that her best friend was very much alive and recovering. Vincent didn't have to go all protective of her, geez.

The doctor in cheap high heels signed the release papers under the condition that they _both_ came back with in a week so that she could 'check up' on Yuffie. More like check back up on Vincent and once more place her number back into his hand… god, the lady could not take no for an answer. She did give only instructions for her to rest and have a full night's sleep and no strenuous exercise for a month. Pfft, how little she knew the ninja. She would be back up at dawn trying to work out her katas to keep her reflexes sharp. Also the aid of a melt away pain med that she just so happened to forget that it has that tendency to knock full grown men out and need we remind you of how little the ninja really is compared to most human beings. Oops? Back to suggesting that the doctor was not a doctor but someone simply escaped from the psychiatric ward and impersonating a doctor. Moving on.

Vincent laid Yuffie down on her back and started working off her shoes, unlacing them gently and placing her feet back onto the soft blanket below. Seems that he found himself getting used to touching her and simply could not get enough, refused to not be able to touch her and it is a good thing that she not awake to break his stoic demeanor by saying some smart alec remark.

'_Yes, shoes were off, good, good. Now the pants. Err… no. Shirt? Should not do that either. What then?'_ Mourning the impending loss of not touching her he lightly removes his hand from her head only to feel her hand jerk up and cling to his wrist mumbling out softly her need for him.

"Stay?" She says while his heart simply melts just a little bit more.

"Always." He answers for once letting all those feelings bubble over and spill out. It's like his feelings for her a cup and every single glance she gave him, conversations had or simply just being in her presence were added and added and added until there were just too many moments between the two. Too many secrets shared, passing glances or hurt revealed that they just boiled up and over leaving a mess of love all out on the floor. It's a silly analogy, but doesn't change for an instant how he felt. With that word she uttered sealed his fate so to speak and he simply had to be with her, always.

He loved her. Loves her, Yuffie, more than anything he has ever loved in his life. He makes haste of taking off his torn cloak and slips into her bed with her letting her meek form turn and curl to his rather tall shape. He loves her… loves…

Vincent smiles to himself while she settles back into the land of Nod letting her soothing deep breathes relax him, finally. It has been a long six days.

--

She wakes late the next night with the full moon shining in her one window. Stretching and wincing at the sharp pain that rolled up her stomach causing her to gasp for air. Her body in need of moving since she slept through one day and into the next night didn't help the pain factor. '_Damn._' She thought while she tried it again only this time slowly. See she does learn new things. First wiggle the toes and make sure that they still work. Check. Then the legs letting them stretch slowly moving a spine and raising arms up over her head to add to the effect. _Streeeeetch._ Like a cat after a long sedated nap.

"Up, I see." He says out in the pitch black of her room causing her to gasp from shock.

"Indeed. You're here…" She comments back.

"You asked me to stay, so I stayed. Was it wrong of me?" He inquires.

"You stayed?" She blushes slightly before adding… "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?" Again she asks.

"My reasons are my own." He retorts adding his neutral voice.

"…oh." She rolls her shoulders down before letting the rest of her body slump some careful to mind the stitching. Defeated she simply just nods knowing full well that he could see her in the dark. Damn him and his good eye sight, perfect hair and rich voice. Damn him for letting her think that he cared for her more than a simple friend. More than… The bed squeaks as he moves himself back to the bed lifting her head up so he could stare into her eyes. Under the guise of night he grows bold more assure than he was before. He lifts her so he could view her reaction.

"Because you almost died on me… twice." He states. Yuffie just blinks and tries to form thoughts.

"Nothing can kill Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest female ninj-" He silences her by wrapping his strong arms around her, holding her to his chest protectively letting all those walls down as he did so. Letting her see for once how much she means to him.

"No. You almost left me…" He chokes out gasping for air while he clings to her. Yuffie just stares in shock at the complete one eighty that this man took. "You… almost…and I cannot…" He starts while he holds onto his tears just long enough to get it out. "I cannot let you. Not again." There, he said it. Let it all out and cried. Finally those tears for his long lost love before and the ever growing love he has now. Vincent Valentine finally opened himself up enough to let those thirty some odd year old tears out. Yuffie got it. Or, she thinks she has it. He is crying over the fact that Lucrecia, the love of his life, just let herself fail. He blames himself, again for almost loosing another woman and she just cannot have that.

"Vincent Valentine. I am harder to kill." She scolds him while placing a hand in his hair and craddling his head into her chest ignoring the intense pain building. She so desperatly wants to stop his anguish, yet doesn't know what words to say to calm him. Her fruitless attempt only leads him sobbing more and clinging more to her still aching form. She is caught in this complete desire to soothe everything that has hurt this man and to take away all this pain. She doesn't know how it started maybe it way the frantic sobs coming from a broken man or the fact that under the darken room she felt the need to comfort and distract the only way she could.

Hands dig into his hair gripping his skull while she jerks him up and kisses him hard and passionate. His sobs stop at once while his body goes into shock. Yuffie kissing him was like something out of his deepest dreams. Tugging his head sharply to one side and pushing his body back so she can manuver her way into his lap. Her lips acting on their own opening and closing letting teeth nip and pull on his lower lip while she purrs contently.

"Vincent…" She gasps letting her voice rasp with need as his lips catch up and match the intense pace she set. Their lips do a rapid dance feeding off each other breaking their hold for a few seconds to breathe before continuing onward. He lets out a low moan while his hands work fast on her gripping her waist hard causing her to wince and cry out in pain. That's when he gains his control again.

"I am sorry, Yuffie…" He starts trying to make up for hurting her and acting like a horny teenager.

"Don't you go all boyscout on me, Valentine." She snaps before tearing at his shirt and pulling it up over his head before he can react.

"Yuffie…" He calls out ending it in a moan while her lips worked their way from his ivory neck down to his chest tasting the salt of his sweat and nipping at his skin. He gasps at the contact. "We should not…" He mumbles letting hands fall to her back sliding up under her shirt and stroking the bandages there reminding himself that she is still not whole.

"Vincent. Let me…" She whispers in his ear working teasing the lobe. "make you feel…" Her hands move his hands lower onto her rump while she grinds into him. "take away the pain and doubt…" She gasps and continues to work her lips on his neck. His body simply stays still letting her taunt and tease him to his peak.

"…" He grunts out while her slender hand works its way down his chest and into those ever tight pants he always has to wear. Slipping just below the band of underwear…

" …let me…love you." He groans before finding those traveling lips of hers to place sweet tender kisses on them. She takes this moment to slip her hand out of his pants and starting with the tasks of unbuckling and buttoning his clothing while he groans feeling the pressure withdrawn.

"Love you…" She repeats while her hands shoot up to her own shirt pulling it up and over her head and tossing it to the side. "I…" She cries out while his hands tear at her shorts ripping them off that he mear days ago placed so lovenly on.

"Yuffie…" He starts again while storm cloud greys look up to him. "Have you done this before." She shakes her head. "We should stop…" He says trying to calm his body and not take advantage of her, not like this…

"No." She says while he moves away from her some. "NO." She almost screams at him shoving him onto the bed and climbing back on him letting thighs straddle him as she tries to think of a way to keep him going.

"No? Yuffie… you are hurt… please."

"I am fine." She replies letting hands trace along his chest.

"I do not want to hurt you." He begs.

"I want you to hurt me." She pleeds.

"Yuffie…" He tries again only to let out a slight moan to her current position onto of him grinding into him.

"Please." With that Vincent grips her hips and rolls them so she is on her back with his arms pressed into the blanket supporting most of his weight off her still injuried form. "Please, Vincent." She begs rolling those hips up to meet his body, curling a leg around his waist while her hands go back to roaming freely over chest and working their way lower.

Vincent growls as he starts to pull off the underwear from her waist letting one hand hold him up while the other worked their way downward passing the bandages and tugging the waistband lower. Uncurling her long leg from his body and slipping the cotton off letting his whole hand cup tawny flesh gripping her upper thighs and spreading them wider for more access. Another gasp of breath on her part while he works the rest of his buckles off slipping them lower past hip bones and legs until they rest somewhere on the bed lost in the blankets.

"Please." She whimpers once more before placing kisses on him covering his face, her hands working in his hair to tug him more soildly to her. "Vincent…"

He gasps while he positions himself just shy of her sweet opening melting into the sound of her voice, of her need… for him. But he stops, his body turns to stone so to speak while he kisses her then sits up.

"No." She grumbles. _'Not like this, please don't reject me, Vincent. Not like this.'_ Yuffie sits up as well pulling herself back into his lap while his hands work trying to keep her at bay. "Do not reject me, Vincent." She begs, pleads, anything to get him to continue.

"Your first time should be with someone you care for. No." He whispers trying to hold himself back. Fighting off his bodies wanting and her need. "Not like this… Yuffie… You should…"

"I do." She says letting grey eyes lock on his crimson ones. For once she just lets him see the pain and heartache he would cause her if he refuses her now.

"…" He hiccups and tries not to let his voice break at the intense emotions her eyes show him. '_She loves me?_' He wonders while hands stop their fighting and she crawls back up into his lap.

"I do…" With a hiss she grips his length and poises herself above him watching him, waiting for him to reject her this last time. _'He can't love me, but we can give each other something tonight._' She thinks to herself while he lets his lips fall to her neck sucking on the bruised skin, as Vincent gives up the fight and lets her win, again.

Yuffie lowers herself onto him slowly, almost painfully slowly in Vincent's world. Taking the time to let her body grow moist welcome his rather large member. Slowly inch by inch she takes him in gasping when he comes to the point where he will take her virginity.

"Are you sure…?" He calls out still the boyscout at heart. She simply nods some before letting herself fall completely onto him, taking all that he has to offer into herself. Yuffie whimpers softly before biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming out at the sudden pain. "I am sorry…" He whispers into her neck letting hands draw small circles at the base of her spine.

She gasps and tries to collect herself at the pressure and slight pain she felt when she allowed herself to fall onto him. Her body catches up with her sending a series of small pulses around his member as he grips her waist trying to remember to be good and not cause her any more pain.

Moments fall between the two locked in a heated embrace, moments that seem like eternity for them both as Yuffie shifts some and looks up into his eyes. The pain died down to only a simple throbbing around his shaft as she shifts her weight and to rocks back and forth onto him. Vincent lets out a low hissing sound to the sensation that she is causing him to feel. _'So tight… so… gods…_'

"Vincent…" She cooes between her motions.

"Yess…" He replies trying to find words to form but failing.

"Why do we fit so well?" She says before taking deep pleasure in kissing the sweat off his neck.

Vincent cannot even think of anything to reply back to the ninja only following her slow motions raising up and down onto her when she rocked those hips. Yuffie gasps while he thrusts into her sharply following his slow rhythm letting kisses fall onto his throat or jaw. His hand shifted down to rub the tender flesh between her legs adding to the overwhelming sensation she was experiencing.

"Vincent…" She cried out once his hand stroked her nub grinding herself onto him picking up the pace while the pressure started to build. She gasps and calls out his name rubbing herself upon him as he holds her down sharply. He kisses her lips keeping her vocal enjoyment to a minimum not wanting anyone to bust in on them in the middle of their lovemaking. Holding her to him while he shifts forward pressing her into the bed while he works those hips and arms to move for them now keeping in mind of her injuries from the past few days.

"Yu…Yuffie." He sighs while rolling his hips around almost sending her over the edge. This thick head meeting the end of her and stroking the spot just inside of her. She sucks in air while his body rubs that spot once more. Vincent grins to himself before he continues his conquest of hitting the spot over and over again hearing all sorts of new sounds from the tiny ninja under him.

"Vinnie…" She says in heated breath while gripping her hands around his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss letting legs wrap around him pulling herself closer to him like before. Closer… closer… she starts to feel it deep within her. The pressure building like never before. Sending her almost over that edge into the oblivion. Almost… almost.

Yuffie gasps and pulls Vincent down for a rough kiss while those ever pleasing movement do just the trick causing her to fall off the cliff. Vincent feels her grip around his member grunting at the pulsating she is giving him while he pumps into her as fast as he can trying to catch his own release while she continues her. Faster and faster he goes noticing her calling out his name again for another orgasm. He continues on his quest pulling almost out of her wetness before shoving himself back into her roughly letting the sounds she makes guide him. Moments later he too finds his release and spills his seed deep within her.

"Gods, Yuffie…" He calls out slumping his form over her trying not to injure her but needing some time to simply breathe.

"I love you…" She says letting her words fall from her mouth in a silken haze while she wipes the sweat from his brow. Instantly when she says them she reliazes her mistake and tries to look away only to be stopped by a hand cupping her face lightly.

"Yuffie…" He utters looking down at her in wonder. How could an angel like her love a devil like him, he wants to ask, but doesn't want to break the magic that she somehow holds on him.

"Sorry…" She says shifting some and trying to think of a way to talk her butt out of this one.

"Don't ever be…" He simply says before pressing lips to hers sealing his fate so to speak. He just kisses her lips and cheeks and brows and any other part of her face that he can reach while still being attached to her. Yuffie simple smiles and giggles some to herself while both gasp at the feeling of her small movements around his very tired shaft. He groans and pulls her closer to him while he grows firmer inside her.

"More?" She asks while eyes widen to the feeling of him hardening inside her.

"Always." He replies before kissing away her fears and moving back into that simple rhythm. "Forever." With that he meant it.


End file.
